Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra
Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (ラキュース・アルベイン・デイル・アインドラ) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the leader of Blue Roses. She acts as a faith based magic caster and a warrior priestess of her adventurer team. She is the niece of Azuth Aindra and a noblewoman of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Lakyus is described as a young woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, and pink lips that show a healthy gleam. Her beauty fell short of Renner but overflowed with a different charm. Personality Lakyus is a very bright person who enjoys adventuring with her friends. She acts weird sometimes, like wearing meaningless rings or fighting against her dark personality, making her other team members worry about her actually becoming evil. Background When Lakyus was a young girl, she decided to become an adventurer after hearing the adventurous stories of Red Drop. Lakyus ran away from home to have an adventure of her own, while she was still inexperienced; her parents had apparently showed absolution to their daughter for this action.Overlord Volume 06 Character Sheet 25: Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra At some point in her lifetime, she was saved by Gagaran and the two became partners. She was also a former target for assassination by Tia and Tina, who failed during their attempt to kill her. Rather than killing the two assassins, she managed to convince them to join Blue Roses as her companions. Chronology The Undead King Arc Nigun Grid Luin of the Sunlight Scripture recalled the past event of himself and his group being driven away by the hands of the adventurer group, Blue Roses. Particularly, she had left a scar on Nigun's face with her weapon. Lakyus was the person within Blue Roses Their who drew his ire the most ever since his defeat by her. He sees her as an infidel who worshiped another god. She had once try to stop the Sunlight Scripture while they were planning to attack demi-humans. Nigun noted Lakyus believed that she was on the side of justice by protecting the enemies of mankind.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation The Dark Warrior Arc When Ninya remarks the fact that there are more famous people than him, Peter Mauk inquires him if it was the leader of Blue Roses he happens to be referring to. Although Ninya considers Lakyus to be famous, the former states that it was not the female adventurer he was talking about, but Nfirea Bareare, an infamous talent holder of E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers During a campfire between Nfirea, Swords of Darkness and Darkness, the former remarks that someone else is already in possession of one of the Black Knight's four swords. According to Nfirea, the person who owns that sword is the leader of the adventuring party, Blue Roses.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' While her adventurer group was raiding one of the villages controlled by Eight Fingers, it was said that Lakyus will be happy if she can get even a small piece of information on the criminal organization.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 1: A Boy's Feelings It was later revealed that Princess Renner was the client responsible for requesting Lakyus and her party to be dispatched in investigating the location. Lakyus is first seen speaking with Renner in her room about the latter's plan of harvesting different crops on rotation. She states the flaws of her friend's plan while Renner attempt to suggest some other possible alternatives to modifying the plan but not without Lakyus herself, pointing out the setbacks in carrying it out. Along the way, Lakyus brought her findings she had acquired from the village her group raided a while back and discussed about it. She used it to help with the main topic of their discussion which was about the Eight Fingers Organization. Lakyus lets her friend Renner decipher the hidden messages through the finding. Near the end of their discussion, she would ask Climb for assistance in delivering Gagaran and Evileye a message. Once Climb got that task done, they will begin talking about Lakyus's troubles at some point in their conversation. Gagaran noted how Lakyus was grabbing her right hand pretty hard and said something about how only a woman of faith like her can suppress the power of the demonic sword. It leads them to believe that the likelihood of there possibly being a dark Lakyus who was born from their adventurer leader's dark consciousness may be true too. Ever since she got her hands on the demonic sword, her friend noted that she started wearing those pointless armor rings on all five of her fingers for unknown reasons. They are preparing to help Lakyus at any cost including asking help from their rival group Red Drop, assuming she was to lose control of her dark side.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Rose When meeting up with Renner alongside all the members of Blue Roses, the latter informed her group that there has been a change in plan of silently destroying a Eight Finger facility one at a time. Instead, she and her companions are required to take all of the Eight Finger facilities down in one fell swoop. Lakyus was asked by Renner that each member of Blue Rose are needed to raid one place before then moving on to the next untouched location among the three. Later, Lakyus had a meeting to address with the leaders of every group taking part in the operation. Lakyus explained the plan for attacking the Eight Finger’s eight buildings.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations When Jaldabaoth appear in the royal capital city of Re-Estize, she had to participate in a meeting to combat the new threat. She reminds the adventurers participating in their operation that the one paying to gather them all together is not the royal family, but Princess Renner herself. She insists that Princess Renner is going out of her way to use her own private finances for their sake while the one who brought adventurers of Darkness was Marquis Raeven. She voiced her displeasure alongside the adventurers about the nobles and royals not coming to their aid, but considered not all of them are bad people.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card During the disturbance, she is seen leading an expeditionary group against Jaldabaoth to prevent his demons from spreading deeper into the royal capital, Re-Estize. At the same time, she gave words of encouragement to the adventurers who were losing faith in the battle to not lose hope and that strong individuals on their side exists like Momon and Evileye to combat the demons. In the midst of combat, Lakyus successfully killed off several Hellhounds. Alongside Tina, Lakyus stood at the head of the assault team that was formed of mithril and orichalcum ranked adventurers. She continues to maintain her team's morale while activating her group support magic to support them. With the defensive line nearly broken through, she was saved by Gazef Stronoff and others including her two revived companions, Gagaran and Tia who arrived to aid them in repelling the demons once and for all. They fought to get to where Momon was at once the latter force Jaldabaoth to make a retreat.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance After the war came to an end, the only few who had come to see the adventurer group, Darkness off were just Marquis Raeven and members of Blue Roses like Lakyus. Lakyus bid her farewell with Momon of Darkness, declaring that she is looking forward to one day working with him again and will do her best to catch up with his group during the meantime in preparation for that moment to come.Overlord Volume 06 Epilogue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Roses, it is known that Lakyus was hurt in the face by King Ramposa III over the matter of resurrecting Gazef Stronoff. Meanwhile, she is busy helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost after the resurrection when the two got killed by Jaldabaoth.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 2: Re-Estize Kingdom The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Lakyus and her adventurer group, Blue Roses took part in the meeting with the Roble Holy Kingdom's envoys concerning Jaldabaoth and Momon.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation The Witch of the Falling Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Lakyus became one of the strongest adventurers in the Re-Estize Kingdom at the age of 19 for her heroic-level abilities. She is also one of the few users of revival magic. Additionally, she could used what is known as group support magic to aid her teammates in battle. As well as being able to cast a silent healing spell onto herself without speaking a word. Known Classes * Cleric * Templar * Priest Main Equipment * Cloak of Rat Speed * Kilineiram the Demonic Sword: One of the four Swords of Darkness used by the Black Knight of the Thirteen Heroes. * Floating Swords: The Floating Swords hovering at Lakyus's shoulders are able to rise up and be shot out at her command if she wishes. * [[Virgin Snow|'Virgin Snow']] Active * Dark Blade Mega Impact: An attack that releases Dark Energy collected within the Sword of Darkness, Kirineiram the Demonic Sword. * Raise Dead: It is a 5th tier resurrection spell which revives the dead person back to life with some loss of vitality and five levels; in New World standards, the deceased target must be at least the level of an Iron-Ranked adventurer or the corpse would be reduced to ashes. Moreover, this spell will have a hard time working without a corpse, or if it's badly damaged. Relationships Blue Roses Gagaran Gagaran saved Lakyus when she run away from home trying to be an adventurer. This confrontation between the two led Gagaran to become one of the initial members for the formation of Blue Roses. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye Evileye is the strongest member of Blue Roses and the last one to join it. As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Rose, they have a close relationship with each other. Evileye is a bit jealous of Lakyus, because Momon showed interest in her revival magic. On the other hand, Lakyus tends to scold Evileye at times for her harsh attitude she acted towards Brain. While the other, is due to Lakyus calling her out as naive when she questions how the nobles will react negatively to Momon's reward from the King. Tia As fellow adamantite adventurers of Blue Roses, they have a close relationship with each other. Tina As both of them are part of Blue Roses, the two get along very well while working together on missions. Others Rigrit Bers Caurau Princess Renner Renner is considered to be one of her friends besides the members of Blue Roses. Lakyus would usually accept some personal missions requested by her Highness without mediation from the Adventurer's Guild. While so, she can understand the logical reasoning behind Renner's suggestions and sometimes points out problems with them. As Lakyus values her as a friend, Renner thinks otherwise as this feeling is not reciprocated. Momon Lakyus treats Momon with respect and companionship as fellow adamantite adventurers. She and her group were willing to cooperate with his adventurer group, Darkness, so they could work together on putting a stop to Jaldabaoth's plan. Yet at the same time, however, Lakyus prayed with all her heart that Momon would defeat Jaldabaoth, and get rid of the demons in the Royal Capital. In a way, it shows how far her degree of faith and trust goes when depending on Momon and his abilities against the powerful demon. After the incident was finally clear, she hopes to work with Momon and his group again someday, stating to their nation's hero that her group will do their best on catching up to them. Nigun Grid Luin In the past, Lakyus and Blue Roses had once stopped Nigun and the Sunlight Scripture from eradicating a demi-human village. At that time, she managed to damage Nigun's face with a scar which he kept around as a reminder of his defeat against her. Nigun hated that both Blue Roses and Gazef Stronoff were part of the Kingdom and that they served a different god. She was the type of person he loathed the most for being merciful and foolish. Trivia * Lakyus seems to suffer from eighth grader syndrome and has "chuunibyou" fantasies about being possessed by her sword and fighting against her alternative personality. * Lakyus is the only one in the Re-Estize Kingdom who can use revival magic, though this ability is only reserved for Blue Rose members and those that can afford its expensive service. * During her fight with the Hellhound, Lakyus seems to recite prayers to the Water God which implies that she may worship it. Quotes * (To Renner): "Ah, those idi...people who left their honor in their mother's womb just for you." * (To Princess Renner): "Isn't it obvious? It's true that Climb is special, but only because he's 'yours'." * (To Climb about Tina): "It's nothing. She's just talking to herself. Don't worry about it, Climb. No, really, don't worry about it. I'm serious." * (To Herself): "Damn it. Trash that only thinks about their lust can all die!" * (About Princess Renner): "What am I thinking? Why am I doubting my good friend? Besides, hasn't everything that's happened up till now proven that she's not a petty little schemer? If I can't even trust someone like her, with the title of "Golden", who crusades for justice, then who can I trust?" * (To herself about Kilineiram): "Only a woman who serves the Gods like myself can hold back its full power..." * (To herself about Kilineiram): "I, the source of the darkness will take over your body once you let your guard down and release the demon sword's power." * (To Momon about Evileye): "That was a surprisingly mature response. Unlike my companion...not only does she lack height but she is deficient in adaptability too." * (To herself): "If I can't figure it out, there's no point wasting energy on it. Who was it who said that I should be using my head for better things... Evileye, or Uncle?" * (To Momon): "We should be saying that, Momon-san. After seeing Momon-san's power, we are almost ashamed to call ourselves adamantite-ranked adventurers like yourself, but we will do our best to catch up with you. Looking forward to working with you again." * (To Remedios about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "That's true, and it's largely accurate...but it's wrong in some places...While the undead are everywhere, the humans there live safe and peaceful lives." * (To Remedios about the Sorcerer King): "There are many kinds of undead, and the Sorcerer King is a ruler of the undead. Ordering the undead under his command not to harm human beings and enforcing that order is a simple matter for him." * (To Remedios about the Re-Estize Kingdom): "Evileye...Mm, anyway, we still have the Sorcerer Kingdom before our eyes to deal with, so it's hard for them to aid your country. Also, a lot of people perished during the battle with the Sorcerer Kingdom, which will have grave consequences in the future. The nobles who appear so well-off are hardly as well-to-do as you might think." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation pl:Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Clerics Category:Priests Category:Templars Category:Magic Casters Category:Blue Roses Category:Re-Estize Kingdom